Instant Messages
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: my first Lizzie fic. really crappy fluff about Lizzie and Gordo who else


This is crap and I know it, but I thought I'd stick it up for a change (it's not like other stuff that I write). This is basically instant messages between two really good friends. My own crappy attempt at romance, I don't mind flames if you think that's what this deserves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the related characters.

Gordo:

Dear Lizzie,

I don't know how to say this to your face because it's a bit embarrassing. Remember last year when you were doing that agony aunt column for the school paper? The last letter you replied to was from a 'confused guy'. Gordo, 

Little-Liz:

Dear Gordo,

Yea, I remember that column, how could I forget. I remember 'confused guy' too, he was asking about what to say to his best friend because he thought he liked her, I hope I gave him good advice. Why were you asking? Lizzie x

Gordo:

He told me over and over again that you gave good advice but I can't remember what it was so can you? Gordo 

Little-Liz

I told 'Confused guy' to follow his heart and do whatever he felt was best. I didn't know you knew 'Confused guy'. Who is he? Lizzie x

Gordo:

It's hard to explain. Would you be up for starting another advice column? You were the best at it. Gordo 

Little-Liz:

I don't know if I'd be able to give advice to anyone but I'm always here to give advice to my friends if that's what you mean. I'll do what I can to help if you need it. Lizzie x

Gordo:

Thanks Lizzie, you're a real friend but it's really hard for me to explain what I need help with. I don't know how to say what I want to say. Gordo 

Little-Liz

Just say it straight out. Whatever it is it can't be that bad. Real friends don't care keep secrets from each other because they know that whatever happens they will always be friends. Just come out straight and say whatever it was you want to say. Whatever it is you have my full confidentiality. Lizzie x

Gordo:

Thank you so much, you're such a good friend. What would you say if I told you I could tell you who 'confused guy' is? Gordo 

Little-Liz:

I wouldn't want you to tell me who 'Confused guy' is unless he said it was okay. If he said it was okay then I would love to know who it is. It would be great to talk to someone who I've given half-decent advice to; it's not like there was many of them. Lizzie x

Gordo:

Lizzie you give the best advice ever, I wish I had been able to tell you how great it was when you gave it to me but I felt really awkward. From 'confused guy.' Gordo 

Little-Liz:

Err, thanks confused guy; did you ever tell the girl that you liked her? Lizzie x tell Gordo mail me will you.

Gordo:

Lizzie I am at home on my own. It was me who sent you the last message. I'm confused guy. Gordo 

Little-Liz:

Why didn't you tell me before? I guess you never did tell Miranda that you like her then. She would have told me if you had said anything. I'm so glad you trusted me, you must have been keeping this inside for so long. I can't believe that you trust me well enough to tell me these things, or that you like Miranda in that way. Lizzie x

Gordo:

Lizzie I like Miranda a lot but she's not my best friend. Gordo  please don't tell anyone about these messages

Little-Liz:

These messages will stay between us I promise but are you saying what I think you're saying. Your best friend (?) Lizzie x

Gordo:

This is even harder than telling you who 'confused guy' was. I don't know how to say what I want to say because I don't know how you'll take it and I don't want to destroy our friendship. Gordo  (you are my best friend.)

Little-Liz:

Dear Confused,

I'm not very good at giving advice and I don't really know what you should do in this situation. All I can honestly say is follow your heart, I'm sure it will let you do what's best.

Gordo:

Dear Lizzie,

Thank you for your advice, but you've told me that before. It's great advice but I don't know how to put what I feel into words. Gordo 

Little-Liz:

I have given you the best advice I can in this situation, and I suppose the only other thing I can say is that you're not the only person who likes their best friend. Lizzie x

Gordo:

You are joking right Lizzie? Gordo 

Little-Liz:

No, no joke. The person I'm talking about has liked her best mate for a long, long time. Lizzie, xxx

Gordo:

Was that person you? Gordo 

Little-Liz:

Yes

Gordo:

Can you keep the thing I say next secret, even from Miranda? Please, Gordo 

Little-Liz:

Of course, if you keep what I send secret too. Anything we say in these messages should be confidential; it goes without saying that these messages are our secret. Lizzie xxx

Gordo:

Please don't hit me for saying this but would you go out with me. I've liked you for a very long time, I nearly told you when you replied to my message.

Little-Liz

Was that the message from 'Confused'? I've wanted to go with you for ages; I just never dared to tell you in case you didn't like me. Please can we keep this a secret though, love Lizzie xxx

Gordo:

Yes. I don't know why but I don't think I want Miranda to know about this, least not yet anyway. Love Gordo 

Little-Liz:

I understand. See you at school tomorrow and we'll talk properly if we're not with Miranda. Love Lizzie, xxx

This is crap and I know and I'm sorry. I tried my hand at romance and this is what came out, so even though it's crap I would still appreciate any reviews.


End file.
